Fated Warriors
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: Torch of Spirit, sought through five, Drinking strength from immortal fire, Darkest prison sheds the light, Churning beneath a swirl of salt, Burning within a throne of rock, Floating amongst the eyes of ages, Unmourned in the stream of the sky One born in flame One held in darkness One flows as water One of the earth One the star during day


_**Fated Warriors**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Ambers**_

XxXxX

An evening of fire and death, unlike any other. Heralded by strange bolts in the sky and terror two weeks long. Deadly explosions, a ship rent in two and sunk, mass murders, the city seemed to be cursed. Now the coup de grasse had come and people were dying. It would be a night to remember.

That is the earliest memory, the one I remember.

Walking through the flames as all those around me dead or dying.

Then I fell, no more able to continue on. I was ready, I was prepared. I was going to die, nothing to it. I was all, but dead...

"You're alive..." the cry was so soft as through blurry vision I saw a man, holding my hand, pressing it against his cheek as rain fell from the sky, "You're alive..." was all he could say as he wept for a joy I could never explain as he looked down at me, crying such tears, elation at my being alive.

I would soon learn, that I did not so much survive...

"Armor of the INFERNO!"

As I was reborn as one who the one who drank the strength of immortal fire...

"DAO-JIN!"

And became the hero the world needed at this very moment.

"_**WHAT?!"**_

My opponent expected a 'Faker.' Another who was merely a knock off of he himself. But not here, not now, for I am not a fake, but a Copycat. A copycat upon the journey my master and predecessor walks.

"Bring it on!"

For I am more than merely the bone of my sword...

I am my own person, built by the choices that I myself make.

XxXxX

**10 years ago...**

Fire, burning, ever consuming. It was everywhere and consuming everything. Nothing could survive the hunger of flame. It strove with a lust to find more to consume, never appeased by what it had already taken.

Into this blaze of death came those that had risen to the call. Clad in their protective gear, they attacked the blaze with a zealot's zeal. They were there to pull the survivors out, rescue those still alive. They attacked and attacked, never giving an inch and taking back from the flames.

It was still nigh impossible for them.

Their numbers too few, the blaze too large.

Then a figure appeared and began to wade into the flames. Only his profile could be seen. It looked like a spirit of a long past samurai had appeared. Appearing in that moment of need to selflessly sacrifice himself to draw off the great fire so that they may win the battle.

Yet before the amazed eyes of the firefighters, the flames began to halt their advance. Then they began to recede like a wave at the beach. They turned towards the samurai figure and seem to obediently follow him. He led them away, taking them from those still alive and gathering them upon himself.

It was awe inspiring to witness and behold.

"Let's go!" shouted a rookie firefighter as he charged into some of the more stubborn and disobedient flames with a battlecry and raised axe.

A second later he brought it down and a ruined door was torn asunder as a family, barely alive stumbled out.

That was all that was needed to rally his fellows and they attacked the remaining flames with a zeal worthy of their warrior history.

Flame gave way to blacken ruin. Into this ruin, they still came, survivors pulled out alone, in twos, threes, or miraculously, larger groups. Yet, all these survivors are on the edge, no where near ground zero. Such is the fact as the further the First Responders go, the fewer they find alive, until only blacken ruin and the smell of sogging ash fill the air as rain pours down, the heavens seemingly sadden by the death of so many.

"Doesn't look like there are anymore survivors," one rescuer sighed inside his helmet.

As they looked, they couldn't find anyone. There wasn't even bones left to find. The only thing to survive was the melted steel and concrete, with some still holding form, if barely. They knew they wouldn't find anyone alive this far in.

"I guess tha- _LOOK!_" another pointed and the rest released a collective gasp as appearing out of the smoke and ash, a small and badly burned figure clutched in his arms, a man with terrible injuries appeared, emerging from deeper in the void, "Let's go!"

The group ran over. It was clear that he was unable to see them, but their rushed boots pounding on the ground told that help had arrived to his ears. He was clearly at the end of his strength as he collapsed into their arms.

"Get a pair of stretchers to us now!" the leader shouted over his internal radio, "We have two survivors from near the Ground Zero site! Both badly burned, but alive! Send a chopper in if at all possible!"

He slowly gave up the child. The boy was terribly burned, but alive. The man would be lucky to survive at all. A rescue chopper then appeared overhead, it's body and black coloring showed it wasn't a Japanese Rescue Helicopter.

"_This is Mercy-05 out from Atsugi NAS," _the American accented voice called over the radio, "_We were passing south when we got the call to divert, heard you got two survivors in need of CASEVAC PDQ, over."_

"Mercy-05, this is Search Team 11, confirm two survivors, can you carry, over."

"_Confirm Search Team 11, we're specially outfitted for SAR and the basket is coming down, stand clear, our diver will assist."_

Hidden behind wisps of smoke, a man and his friend smiled before disappearing with the next wash of the rotor blades.

XxXxX

Some days later, in a hidden complex near Camp Zama, officers and government officials were gathered with additional officials from the United Nations as well as UN military officers assigned to the full time staff headquartered at Camp Zama.

Gathered as they were, they talked about the incident in Fuyuki City. The reappearance of even one of them, was enough to warrant the meeting. The fact that two F-15J Eagles of the Japan Air Self Defense Force reported a monster, then the horrified screams of one pilot before something happened to him, how that pilot sounded demented and mad only moments later, and then all tracking of both fighters were lost were of high concerns. The photograph of said monster caught by a NSA Recon Satellite was hardly helpful, as well as the reports of other things happening and now another photo of the unfortunate F-15J and its pilot could be seen in the handouts.

"In a bloody word, _fuck!_" the British UN official stated pointedly, "I hate to think of what would happen to any of America's stealth birds if that thing got too close."

"Please don't remind me," the commander of the forward deployed US Air Force units in Japan stated as he sighed, "I have enough to worry about the North Koreans, Chinese, and recent activities with the Russians now deciding to '_upgrade' _their Eastern Air Districts," he gave a suffering sigh and rubbed his face, "I wish that was _all _I had to worry about now."

"I still remember when this was first announced," another UN official muttered, the big Swede giving a sigh, "I _still _can't believe they haven't figured out that we know they exist though."

"That was what?" the South African UN member looked up from the sheets in front of him, "That we've known since the, um, middle or end of the 1980s?"

"It was 1990 actually," a woman spoke as she leaned back in her seat to stretch a little, "I should remember."

"No one is doubting that ma'am," the commander of the Japan based forward deployed US Army Forces responded as he finished his read, "I don't like this," he smelled something funny here, "I have a feeling that if they have this mapped out, they just got lost."

"Our recon flights concur," the Japanese ASDF attache agreed with a look of pure anger, his brother and his family had been near Ground Zero, "Our data indicates that there is odd power fluctuations and that it may actually be silent for some 10 or 20 years, much _much _earlier than _they _would predict."

"Anything that can be done?" a Japanese official looked reasonably fearful, his district included Fuyuki City, "I mean the damages are simply staggering and that was _before _the monster and fire."

"Don't forget the loss of life too, _especially among children_," the JPO attache pointed out and his voice at the end from 'especially' on was as warm as the dark side of Pluto.

"Thing one, nuthin," the US ONI officer stated, "Spoke with CIA, NSA, USAI, plus other organizations such as MI6, Mossad, DGSE, you name it and everyone agrees," throwing his hands up in the air, "Hell, the Chinese and Russians are considering **joint **_military _maneuvers after this!"

"As if my life isn't hard enough," the attache intelligence officer for the JGSDF northern forces grumbled as he had enough of a headache with Chinese probes, now this.

"As for those men," a senior JGSDF officer spoke up, "They appear to have taken it badly that this happened, though thankfully, from the looks we are only looking at 500 dead and missing as oppose to an entire city, comforting as that may be," his end tone was sarcastic, his own family lived in Fuyuki City and thankfully, they lived across the river from the whole mess and had enough protection to stay a step ahead, "I'll be lucky to avoid a divorce over this," his tone sarcastic again, but in a way that it was of a condemned man going to the gallows.

"Can we expect them to intercept?" a US Air Force officer inquired to the previous woman.

She didn't hesitate, "Probably so or not," she sighed, "They protect the entire planet and were weakened in recent years, which is why only Fire was present."

Everyone knew there had been an upsurge in supernatural problems globally. It was becoming harder to hide. It was easier now to hide the aliens trying to live peacefully among humankind than it was to hide the existence of the supernatural.

And given how many were dedicated to watching the heavens and finding out the secrets of the government cover-ups -which often really didn't exist-, that was saying something.

"It was easier to hide those wingers from three years ago than it is to hide the supernatural," a US official muttered in annoyance, using the slang for a human looking race of extraterrestrials with bird like wings that could roll in and rest comfortably in folds in the backs of the non-Terran life.

While they had advance technology, it was a case of too advance comparatively speaking. Which left the governments who knew about them unable to grasp the advance technological principles. Sure, some of it they could, but it was less actually on the scientific side -which was still being a bitch to fully understand- and more simply they just didn't have the industrial capacity or ability to make use of it.

The major snag in any UFO Conspiracy Theorist's conspiracy...

Industrial Gaps.

They could begin production of basically understood tech in about 30 or 40 years.

"Non-Terran life is currently misunderstood in our interactions by the common populace," the woman chuckled with a mischievous smile, "I bet they would be surprised to find out we mostly do political asylums rather than secret experiments on them."

"Please ma'am," a JMSDF man suddenly spoke up with humor laced eyes despite a straight face, "Let's not ruin a good thing with such talk," he chuckled himself as he let go of the serious look, "Let's let the Theorists continue to do our work for us, saves on the budget."

A good round of much needed humor led to some chuckling in the room.

"Back to business, can they intercept at all?" the same question when the needed relief made things more relaxing.

"Maybe, unless they suddenly have apprentices, that's all I can say," the woman stated and Yagyu Nasuti would know personally.

She was there when it all began in 1987. She was there when the five warriors of legend appeared to thwart the Dynasty's invasion of the Human Realm. She was there when the invasion was repulsed. She was there when the Dynasty leaders fought over leadership. She was there when Arago returned. She was there when the others were captured. She was there to take the fight back. She was also there during the adventure and discovery in Africa. She was there for the pursuit of the stolen armor. She was there for it all and was there to make the announcement before the United Nations General Assembly in 1990.

The half French and half Japanese woman had power in the UN. She was the head of the section dedicated to the supernatural. Occasionally this section crossed with the one on extraterrestrial life, but that was rare. She coordinated all the involved nations' service on this matter and it was more freely acknowledged than alien encounters -which tended to be more political to begin with- and she knew it.

And the people in this room knew it and knew she didn't let that knowledge go to her head.

"Then let us hope that something can be done in time," the South Korean official stated.

That had been earlier. Now Date Nasuti walked in quiet contemplation among the trees of a quiet forest. She had been there, when Holy Grail War ended. She had been on vacation, enjoying it...

… with her now deceased son.

Suddenly, hurried armored feet shattered the evening calm. She turned as one of the warriors slid to a halt right before. His eyes spoke what he could not form into words. His light blue eyes showing his shock and horror, his pleading that it wasn't true.

Her own emerald green only looked away. Tears suddenly filled them as her knees failed and her legs buckled. She felt herself falling, the pain and sorrow, agony and torment now being allowed through to the surface. She couldn't see anything and then suddenly, her vision was a mass of green and grey as she felt herself pulled in close, close to her husband as he went down with her. She could hear him, crying and just holding her close, happy to have her, but so torn on the loss of their son...

The Dates cried for the whole night. Howls of loss filled the night as they cried at the loss of their son. The tortured sound reaching the guards and posted soldiers of the nearby base. The heart wrenching cries of parents who had lost their only child unnerved them one and all. It felt like a failure to hear that horrid sound. The various officials and senior officers and intelligence agents shifted in their offices, seats, and could understand how a few were lucky and a few others unlucky.

It was truly a sorrowful business they could be in.

XxXxX

"So he is all well?"

"Yes, surprisingly he is recovering quite rapidly given the extent of his injuries."

"I see."

"Unfortunately, while the body is recovering, his mind was not so fortunate."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Please relax. You need not worry, but unfortunately, as I said, his mind was not so lucky. Though no surprise after what happened."

"What-what is wrong with him doctor?"

"He is suffering from Post Traumatic Shock Disorder or-"

"PTSD, I've... worked some areas and was diagnosed myself with it."

"I see, though I will not question what that is."

"Thank you doctor. How severe is he?"

"Complete memory loss, he has very little left to him, but a name."

"I'm sorry."

"Do not blame yourself. You arrived to save him and from there he can rebuild his life. He is so young after all."

"Yes, any word on his parents?"

"None I'm afraid."

"I-I... I see."

"Why not adopt him? You would know some of his needs to cover for PTSD. I've seen other cases relate quite well."

"Adopt? Him?"

"You suffered as well, look at it as a-"

"Adopt..."

"..."

"Can I? Adopt I mean. Can I really adopt him?"

"I believe it would only be a matter if you want to."

"..."

"His name is Shirou, best to our knowledge, and his. It is all that he has left."

"If he doesn't want too?"

"He's been asking for you. Asking for the man who cried so many tears and held his hand as the world returned to him."

"..."

"A face of a man so overjoyed to find him."

"Shirou you said."

"Yes."

"Emiya... Shirou... I think I will... No, I will adopt him."

"Then let's start the paperwork."

XXX

A/N:

Okay, perhaps not my best, but please forgive me. It has been a while since I last watched Ronin Warriors. I'm also trying to balance things out with the original Samurai Troopers. So it will be a bit spotty, maybe, on that end.

As for Fate/Stay Night, I'm not expert. I'm in the process of getting the details anchored down and worked out. May take some time, but not so bad as I thought.

I intend to have fun with that part in which in the Anime, Rin accidentally flashed Shirou while chasing him through the school.

That part is _**SOOO **_overlooked by people.

Okay, basic premise here is simple:

_**-REDACTED- By order of the United Nations Supernatural Affairs Bureau**_

(Peter Griffin: What's a SAB?

Charging of rifles before Family Guy is concluded with the sudden death of Peter Griffin and many in the world attend the funeral, only to burn copies of the series and its merchandise before going home to watch something else.

Is that the Game?)

So that's the long and short of it. Do hope you enjoy. It will also carry certain other things in it. So have fun reading and please note, that the first chapters will likely be somewhat shaky during the start up.

See ya later gators!

And for the Quote of the Chapter:

"Expert is merely someone who make quick decision and is _sometimes _right."


End file.
